Old Friends, New Feelings
by Storywriter
Summary: Michael and Sara are enjoying their new life together. When and old friend comes back will that change?
1. Chapter 1

Old Friends, New Feelings

Michael Scofield was happy for the first time in almost a year. It was several months ago when he was released from Fox River State Penitentry. Michael went to prison to prove that his brother, Lincoln Burrows was innocent of commiting murder. The two even escaped with several others, but were caught a month later. In the time they were sent back, new evidence came to light and Lincoln was exhonerated. This news made Michael happy, but he served a few more months.

Now, he was getting his life back on track, not only with his brother, but with Sara Tancredi, the prison doctor Michael fell in love with.

Michael, Lincoln and, Sara were at the park enjoying the day. With them was Veronica Donavon, Lincoln's girlfriend and Lincoln's son LJ. Michael looked at the sky and grinned. Sara sat next to him.

" I bet I know what you're thinking," Sara said.

Michael looked at her.

" I bet you don't," Michael told her.

" You're thinking that it's a great day to be free and clear and not behind the walls at Fox River," Sara said with a smile.

Michael had to laugh for Sara was right.

" Is there anything you don't know about me?" Michael asked.

" I know what I like," Sara told him," I know what I want."

Michael ended up kissing her.

" Thanks for waiting for me," Michael said," Despite that I lied to you."

Sara put her head on his shoulder.

" That doesn't matter to me," Sara told him," This is what matters."

Michael then got up.

" Excuse me," Michael told her," Nature is calling."

Michael went to the restroom. Oh his way out, his eyes stopped on someone.

" Michael,." the girl said.

Michael looked at her.

" Stephanie?" Michael asked.

Stephanie looked at him with her brown eyes with her brown hair flowing at her shoulders.

" I thought I would never see you again," Stephanie said," After you left."

Michael said nothing. Stephanie Gilford was one of his oldest friends, even though she was younger.

" I don't know what to say," Michael told her," You didn't come back to see me."

" I was scared," Stephanie said," I don't know what to tell you either."

Michael went up to her and hugged her. Sara happened to be coming up.

" What's going on here?" Sara asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Old Friends, New Feelings

Chapter 2

Michael looked at Sara. He was still in a hug with Stephanie.

" Sara," Michael said letting go.

Sara looked at Stephanie.

" Wait," Sara said," I know you. You visited Michael when he was at Fox River."

" Yes I did," Stephanie said," How did you know?"

" I was able to look at visitation logs," Sara told her.

Michael looked at again at Steph.

" Steph," Michael said," This is Sara."

" On I see," Stephanie said," I didn't mean to intrude. I'll see you around Michael. I guess."

Stephanie walked away. Michael saw the sad look in her eyes.

" She must've meant something to you at one time," Sara said.

Michael nodded his head.

" She did," Michael told her," I met her about 4 years ago. Her father took off when she was 11. I remember the look in her eyes when she told me that. Steph is an only child. I guess I tried to be a big brother to her. Stephanie is a lot younger too. She's only 25."

Sara put her arms around him.

" You wanting to watch over her," Sara told him," That sounds like you Michael. Helping the less fortunate."

Michael ended up kissing Sara, which Sara accepted. In the distance, Stephanie saw and it broke her heart to see how happy Michael was, it also brought tears to her eyes.

" I gave up on you Michael," Stephanie thought," I'll never forget you."

Before she walked on, Stephanie saw Michael and Sara walk hand in hand to where Lincoln, Veronica, and LJ were. Michael sat down and still saw her.

" Why did you give up on me, Steph?" Michael thought.

Lincoln then came up to him.

" Hey," Lincoln said," What are you looking at?"

" Look," Michael said pointing," Over there."

Lincoln looked to where Michael pointed and saw Stephanie, who was sitting on a bench.

" Is that Steph?" Lincoln asked.

" Yes," Michael answered.

" What's she doing here?" Lincoln asked.

" Enjoying the day," Michael answered," Like we are. She stopped coming to see me, even before the escape. She told me she loved me then."

" Do you think Stephanie still does?" Lincoln asked.

" Yes, I do," Michael answered," I still care about her, but I love Sara. What do I do?"

" You have to figure that out," Lincoln told him," Nobody can do it for you."

Sara then came back up and sat next to Michael.

" I'm sorry," Sara told him," About Stephanie."

" It's okay," Michael said," I'm sure things will be fine. Stephanie probably still lives in the same spot. I'll try later."

Sara put her head on his shoulder.

" You're a good man Michael," Sara said," No matter what others may say."

Michael kissed her again and Sara got into it.

" Hey, hey," they heard Veronica say," If you two want to do that, why don't you go home. There's a teenager here."

LJ walked up.

" It's okay Veronica," LJ said with a smile," I don't mind."

" But we do," Lincoln said coming up," You'll have enough time for that later."

Michael then again thought about Stephanie. Stephanie was a dear friend and somehow he had to get back in touch with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Several days went by before Michael went to go see Stephanie, who was still in the same place. He knew that because he saw her from the street. Michael went up to her apartment and knocked. Stephanie answered the door a few minutes later.

" Michael," Stephanie said," How did you know I was still here?"

" This is where you lived before I went to prison," Michael told her," Where would you go?"

" Please come in," Stephanie said.

Michael did and looked around. The apartment looked the same from the last time he saw it.

" You haven't changed it much since the day I helped you move in," Michael told her.

Stephanie shut the door.

" You remember that?" Stephanie asked.

Michael looked at her.

" It wasn't that long ago," Michael told her," You still look as beautiful as ever."

" So is Sara," Stephanie told him," Michael, I'm sorry I never came back. I'm the one who gave up, not you."

" I wondered why you didn't come back to see me," Michael told her," I mean before the escape."

" I was scared," Stephanie said," I didn't know what you were going to do. After the escape, I didn't know where you were going or if I would ever see you again. Then when you were caught, I didn't know what to do."

" I ended up being cleared," Michael said," Where did you go Steph? I came here and you were gone."

Stephanie sat down.

" I just went away," Stephanie answered," Then when I came back, you were with Sara. You look so happy. I didn't want to ruin that for you. I was an idiot when I told you I loved you."

Michael sat down next to her.

" You knew I was with Sara?" Michael asked.

Stephanie nodded her head.

" I see," Michael said," And you weren't stupid. I needed to hear that at the time. Don't you ever feel bad for telling someone how you feel."

" Then why do I feel that way?" Stephanie asked.

" Because you're afraid of telling someone how you felt," Michael told her," You were a big part of my life. You still are Stephanie."

Stephanie had tears in her eyes, but she was happy to hear that.

" Seeing you smile is great," Michael told her.

Stephanie then ended up hugging him. Michael hugged her back.

" I've missed you Michael," Stephanie told him.

" I've missed you too," Michael told her," You can count on me, always."

Michael then let go and got up.

" I have to go," Michael told her," Sara should be home soon."

" Do you live together?" Stephanie asked.

Michael went up to her.

" Yes," Michael told her," Does that bother you?"

" I guess I have to accept it," Stephanie told him.

Michael helped her up.

" You'll find someone Steph," Michael told her," You're special. Don't you forget that."

Michael ended up leaving. Stephanie sat back down. She did already have someone else in her life, someone who helped her through a terrible time. Stephanie got up and grabbed the phone and dialed. She listened to a message and then left one herself.

" Nick, it's Stephanie," Stephanie said," You don't know how much I miss you. I have so much to tell you."

Stephanie hung up the phone and sighed. Nick Savrinn helped her when she learned about the escape. Nick became a good friend and more. Stephanie met Nick through Veronica and little did anyone know, Stephanie fell for him and it turned out Nick felt the same way.

" Maybe I could tell Michael that," Stephanie said," That I am just as happy as he is."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was several minutes later, Stephanie heard a knock on the door. She looked out and smiled. Nick was standing there. Stephanie opened the door.

" Nick," Stephanie said wrapping her arms around him.

Nick picked her up, but then put her back down.

" You've better of missed me," Nick told her," Because I missed you."

Stephanie shut the door.

" I'm so glad you're home," Stephanie said," I did miss you, so much."

Nick picked her up again.

" If I ever go away like that again," Nick told her," I'm taking you with me."

Stephanie smiled.

" Nick, will you put me down," Stephanie said," Please."

Nick didn't until they go to the bedroom.

" You've had plenty of time to think about it," Nick told her.

" Yes I have," Stephanie told him," I saw Michael the other day."

Nick seemed surprised.

" You did?" Nick asked," Did you tell him about us?"

" There was no reason to," Stephanie answered," Michael is with Sara."

" Well," Nick said," Then you should tell him. Or we should tell him. That we found each other."

Stephanie smiled and hugged Nick again. Maybe it would be the right time to tell Michael. Michael seemed to have his own dream come true, and in a way so did she. Nick was there for her in a time of need. Nick being there impacted her in a big way, Stephanie fell for Nick.

" Yiou're a dream come true Nick," Stephanie said," How can I ever thank you for being there for me?"

" You have already," Nick told her," In more ways then one, but if you want the honest truth."

" I'm listening," Stephanie told him.

" I've thought about making love to you for weeks Steph," Nick told her," I don't want to sound like a jerk or pressure you."

" You're not," Stephanie told him," I've thought about it too, But do me a favor and go slow. Like we've been doing."

Nick just nodded his head, there was no other way he wanted it.

Meanwhile, Michael went home and saw that Sara wasn't home yet. Michael figured Sara was working late. A few minutes later, Sara came thorough the door.

" Hey," Sara said," I didn't expect you home so soon."

" I went to talk to Stephanie," Michael said," I told her she could still count on me."

Sara just smiled.

" You're not mad about that?" Michael asked.

" Why should I be?" Sara asked," You and Stephanie have a friendship. I won't take that away from you Michael. You can be friends with whoever you want."

Michael went up to her and hugged her. He then placed a kiss on Sara, which she didn't pull away from. It led them to the bedroom. Michael stopped and looked at her.

" Sara, I love you," Michael told her.

" I love you too," Sara said," What else?"

" Will you marry me?" Michael asked.

Sara didn't know what to say, that was something she didn't expect.

" Yes," Sara answered him," I will marry you Michael."

" I don't have a ring," Michael told her.

" I don't need a ring," Sara said," To know you love me."

Michael smiled, but then thought that later he would get a ring, the best ring he could get.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michael was still awake several hours later. He and Sara had made love, now he was awake thinking about everything, including Stephanie. Michael began to think of one night he was with Stephanie. It was the fourth of July and he invited her to come over to the loft. They watched the fireworks and he ended up kissing her. That kiss got so intense they almost made love, but Stephanie stopped it. They had only met three months before. Sara woke up and looked at him.

" Michael," Sara said.

" Hey," Michael told her.

" Can't sleep?" Sara asked.

" No," Michael said," I've been thinking about Stephanie. She looked so unhappy the other day."

Sara sat up. Sara didn't know much about Stephanie, but she knew that she did mean something to Michael.

" I understand," Sara said," You have a history with her. You don't want her to be unhappy. Do you think Stephanie is, knowing that you and I are together?"

Michael looked at Sara and wrapped an arm around her.

" I know she'll find someone," Michael said," Stephanie is a nice person. Strong and hardworking. I just want her to know I still care."

Sara put her head on his shoulder and they both laid back down. A few minutes later Sara went back to sleep with her head on his chest. Michael couldn't get out of his mind what Stephanie told him.

" I know she loves me," Michael said," And the last thing I want to do is hurt her."

Michael then went to sleep.

Michael saw Lincoln the next day and went on about how he saw Stephanie and the conversation they had.

" I know you saw her," Lincoln said," I saw her too. It seems like she's okay."

" Stephanie looks fine," Michael said," I don't want her to be unhappy, that's all."

Lincoln began to snicker.

" Linc," Michael said," Stephanie being unhappy is not funny."

Michael and Lincoln went into a diner.

" From what I've heard," Lincoln said," Stephanie is for from it."

Michael didn't know what was going on.

" What are you talking about?" Michael asked.

Lincoln put an arm around his brother.

" I shouldn't be telling you this," Lincoln said," It's not my business, but.."

" But what?" Michael asked.

" Stephanie is dating Nick Savrinn," Lincoln said.

Michael again seemed surprised.

" Nick?" Michael asked," How did that happen?"

Veronica then happened to come up.

" Hey guys," Veronica said," Mind if I join you?"

" Not at all," Lincoln told her.

Michael and Lincoln sat in a booth. Veronica sat next Lincoln. Michael looked at her.

" Michael," Veronica said," What's the matter?"

" What's this about Stephanie dating Nick?" Michael asked.

Veronica looked at Lincoln who just smiled.

" You said you wouldn't tell," Veronica said.

" I saw no harm in it V," Lincoln said," Stephanie is happy with him."

Michael shook his head.

" Why did she look so sad the other day?" Michael asked.

" Nick was out of town," Veronica said," She was lonely. Michael, Nick helped Stephanie through a lot. It wasn't anyone's fault, but when you went to prison, it tore Stephanie apart."

Michael already knew how being in prison hurt Stephanie.

" Anyways," Veronica continued," Stephanie was worried that something would happen to you, something terrible. When she heard about the breakout it got worse for her. Nick would stay with her at night. That's how it happened. Nick and Stephanie somehow fell in love."

Michael put his hands behind his head and smiled.

" Now I get it," Michael said," Stephanie has found herself a good man. I will be forever grateful to the way Nick helped you with Lincoln's case Veronica. I wonder why Stephanie didn't tell me."

" It was none of your business," Veronica said," Now that you know. What do you think?"

" Stephanie being happy makes me happy," Michael said," That's what I think."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Stephanie is in the park with Nick enjoying a picnic lunch. Nick looked at her. Stephanie had her hair pulled back and had a huge smile on her face.

" So hard to get time off when your working on criminal cases," Nick told her," But I'm glad to be here."

Stephanie looked at him and smiled.

" You look so happy," Stephanie said," I'm glad you were able to get the time off. I was wondering, you wouldn't mind if I told Michael about us?"

Nick nodded his head.

" I don't mind," Nick said," But that's up to you. Michael is with Sara, you know that. I'm sure Michael will be happy that you're happy. Are you happy Steph?"

" I am happy because I'm with you," Stephanie answered," You have made me happy Nick."

Nick placed a simple kiss on her, then they continued to enjoy their lunch.

It was a little while later when Nick and Stephanie were headed out of the park and they saw Michael.

" Michael," Stephanie said.

" Hey Steph, Nick," Michael said.

" I'm sorry to be so short," Nick said," I have to go. I'll see you later Steph. Nice to see you again Michael."

" You too," Michael said.

Stephanie and Michael watched as Nick walked on down the street. Michael smiled at her.

" I see that you're happy," Michael said," I hope you don't mind, Veronica told me about you and Nick."

" That's okay," Stephanie said," When I saw you the other day, Nick was out of town. So I went for a walk."

" That's why you looked so lonely and sad," Michael said," I'm happy for you."

Stephanie hugged herself and swirled around. Michael laughed at her.

" Nick is amazing Michael," Stephanie admitted," Not that you aren't. I still consider you my best friend."

" I hear you," Michael told her," Like I said before though, you can count on me if you ever need someone to talk to. Sara understands that. I have to get back to work. It was good seeing you Steph."

" I have to get back to work myself," Stephanie admitted," Corporate banking can be so tough sometimes."

Michael ended up taking her hand in his.

" You deserve to be happy Steph," Michael told her," I'm sorry that I hurt you before."

Stephanie felt like she wanted to cry.

" Hey," Michael told her," You don't need to cry."

" I'm happy," Stephanie said," That's all. I don't have a reason to cry."

" Everything will work out," Michael told her," But if Nick ever hurts you, he'll here from me."

Stephanie hugged him, but then let go.

" Would it be silly of me if I told you that I still loved you Michael?" Stephanie asked," And that I'll always consider you my best friend?"

" No," Michael told her," I have to go now."

Michael ended up walking away. Stephanie then went the other way. Right now, there was nothing that was going to destroy how happy she was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was several days later, Michael had picked out an engagement ring for Sara and was going to propose to her again, this time the right way. On the way home, Michael ended up stopping by Stephanie's apartment, why he was there he didn't know. Stephanie was about to go out the door when she saw him.

" Michael," Stephanie said," What brings you here?"

" You do," Michael said," I have to talk to you.

" I was about to go meet Nick," Stephanie told him.

" Please," Michael told her," It's important."

Stephanie nodded her head and walked on, but Michael stopped her.

" No," Michael said," We need to talk in private."

Stephanie went back into her apartment and Michael followed her in. Stephanie shut the door.

" What's so important?" Stephanie asked," What is it Michael?"

" I guess it's you being with Nick," Michael said," I remember how we used to be."

" Michael," Stephanie said," We were never together, not like that."

" Don't tell me you've forgotten," Michael told her," The fourth of July?"

Stephanie looked at him.

" You remember that?" Stephanie asked.

" Steph," Michael told her," It's what I've been thinking about lately. That night you and I got closer then we ever were. We almost made love that night. I would never forget that night, even if I wanted to."

" Why are you telling me this?" Stephanie asked," You're with Sara and I'm with Nick now."

" Have you slept with him?" Michael asked.

Stephanie looked at him and couldn't believe what he asked.

" What business of that is yours?" Stephanie asked," Michael, how dare you."

Michael stared at her.

" You're not going to answer me, are you?" Stephanie asked.

" I'm curious," Michael told her.

"Okay," Stephanie said," What about you and Sara?"

" I'm not discussing this," Michael told her," My sex life is none of your business."

" Well neither is mine," Stephanie said," Why did you ask?"

" I'm sorry," Michael said," I just don't want to see you hurt, not like what Jason did to you."

" Jason was an ass," Stephanie said," Don't ever mention him again. Nick is different. He's sweet and treats me with respect. Seriously Michael, why did you come here?"

" I asked Sara to marry me," Michael told her," Sara accepted. I proposed to her the other night without a ring, but I'm going to ask again, right this time."

Stephanie hugged him.

" Michael," Stephanie said," That's wonderful news. I'm sorry too and about that night, we both agreed it wasn't right."

" Yeah we did," Michael told her," I have to go. I'm sure Nick will be wondering where you are."

Stephanie shook her head and they both left together, but then went their separate ways. On the way, Stephanie flashed back to that night and how she let the opportunity to make love with Michael slip way. That was the problem now and why she was making Nick wait, it was because of Michael.

Stephanie met up with Nick, who was waiting for her.

" There you are," Nick said," What happened?"  
" Michael showed up," Stephanie said," We talked and he told me that he and Sara are getting married."

" That's great," Nick said," But what's wrong? You look like you lost your best friend."

" I'm sorry," Stephanie said," It's just the past. I don't know what else to say."

Nick ended up pulling her into his arms and hugged her tight.

Meanwhile, Michael went home and looked at Sara.

" There you are," Sara said," I was wondering where you were."

" I went to go pick something out," Michael told her.

" What?" Sara asked.

Michael walked up to her.

" This," Michael said showing Sara a box," Open it."

Sara did and was surprised at what she saw.

" Michael," Sara said," I told you.."

Michael then got down on one knee.

" Sara, will you marry me?" Michael asked.

Sara felt that she wanted to cry.

" Yes," Sara said throwing her arms around her," Again."

Michael put the ring on her finger and then picked Sara up and twirled her around.

" Put me down," Sara said.

Michael did.

" What should we do now?" Michael asked.

" Celebrate again," Sara told him," And then tell everyone."

Michael knew how he wanted to celebrate and carried Sara off to the bedroom, where they had nothing better to do then make love at that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Michael was happy being with Sara and was looking forward to the futrue they were going to build together. After he and Sara had made love. Michael drifted into a dream, but it wasn't about Sara, it was Stephanie. They were back at his loft enjoying the fireworks. Michael looked at Stephanie and all she did was smile at him. Michael ended up kissing her, Stephanie accepted it and they ended up inside. Michael then ended up waking up and looked at Sara, who was sleeping beside him. Michael got up and went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Before he went to prison, Stephanie did mean a great deal to him, even though they were only friends. Now, he was going to marry Sara, the woman he now loved more then anything. So why was he dreaming about being with Stephanie.

The next afternoon, Michael met up with Lincoln. Lincoln knew that Michael saw Stephanie recently, he saw her too.

" I know you saw Steph, I was there," Lincoln told him," What else is wrong?"

" After I asked Sara to marry me," Michael said," I thought about being with Stephanie. I even dreamed about being with Stephanie."

Lincoln looked at his brother, surprised by what he said.

" Wait," Lincoln said," Back up, what did you just say?"

" I dreamed about being with Stephanie," Michael said again.

" Before that," Lincoln said.

" I asked Sara to marry me," Michael answered," Linc, Sara accepted."

Lincoln ended up laughing.

" Why are yuou laughing?" Michael asked.

" Are you sure that's what you want?" Lincoln asked.

" I know I love Sara Linc," Michael told him.

Lincoln nodded his head.

" Great news," Lincoln said," But it seems to me you've developed new feelings for Stephanie," I know she's with Nick, but Michael you raved about her at times."

" Stephanie is a good friend," Michael said," One I need. I happy that Stephanie is with someone. Nick is great for her and he treats her right. At least that's what Stephanie tells me."

Lincoln and Michael walked on.

" So what about this dream?" Lincoln asked," You did bring it up."

" Forget it," Michael said.

Lincoln then knew what it might be.

" You and Stephanie," Lincoln said," Something deep."

" It was about the past," Michael said," Before Fox River, before I met Sara. We were at the loft and I kiss Stephanie, we end up..."

" I get it," Lincoln told him," I don't need to hear all the details," So how do you feel about Stephanie?"

Michael sighed.

" I care about her," Michael answered," I always will. I have to get back to work. Thanks for listening Linc."

Lincoln watched as Michael walked away.

" I think you feel something more," Lincoln thought to himself.


End file.
